Serena!!
by Jeri101
Summary: Well, Serena's done it again with her clumsiness, but this time the scouts get transported to the past! Will they ever get home in time to defeat these new enemies? Please R&R! Completed and Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Serena!!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. AND I do not own "the ship"  
AN: I don't know how I came up with this idea, but I think it's a cool idea to happen. So R&R!  
  
One day the sailor scouts were walking home from school when Serena, as usual, tripped and fell. "Serena, come on!" Raye said.   
"Hey, wait a minute, I found something," Serena replied.   
"What did you find Serena?" Amy asked.  
"This," Serena held up a ring looking thing. "What do you think it is?"  
"Here let me see it!" Mina said. Serena handed it to Mina. Mina looked at it, "It's just a ring," Mina said. She pressed the stone in the middle. All of a sudden everything started to go fuzzy.   
"Mina, what did you do?" Raye cried.  
"Hey, it wasn't me, it was the ring!" Mina replied.  
Everything went back to normal and they found themselves in early 20th century clothing standing on the deck of a ship.  
"What? Where are we?" Serena said.   
"We're on some kind of ship," Lita said.   
"Look at what we're wearing!" Amy said.   
"Amy?" The scouts turned to look at her.  
"No really, look at our clothes, they're from the early 20th century. And we're on some kind of boat. That ring must have brought us back in time!"  
"Back in time? But to where?" Serena asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I think we're on the Titanic," Amy replied.   
"The Titanic? But doesn't it sink?" Lita asked.  
"Yes, that's why we must figure out how to go back to our time, or we could die, or risk messing up the past to save us." Amy said.  
"Hey, look over there, there's a newspaper, maybe we can figure out where we are!" Raye said.  
They walked over to the chair and picked up the newspaper and looked at the date. "April 12th, 1912," Amy read out loud. The scouts just looked at each other.   
"Oh no, we're gonna die!" Serena cried.  
"Hold your horses Serena, remember, they let women and children first into the life boats, so as long as we're not in third class, we'll probably survive." Amy said.  
Lita reached into the pocket of her coat and found a ticket, "Um, sorry to break this to you guys, but I think we're in third class."  
"Oh no, we're gonna die!" Serena cried again.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we won't die, we just have to figure out how to get back to our time, " Amy said. "Mina, where's the ring?"  
"Um," Mina said.  
"Mina, what did you do with the ring?" Raye asked.  
"Um," Mina said again. "I lost it."  
"What?" all the scouts stared at her.  
"Oh no, we're gonna die!" Serena said again.  
"Serena shut up!" Raye said.  
  
What will happen to the scouts? Will they get back to their time? Will they die like Serena keeps predicting? Stay tuned for chapter 2 of "Serena!!"!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the Titanic.  
"What are we gonna do!" Serena cried.   
"We'll figure out something, we gotta find the ring." Amy said.  
"Hey you! This is the first class deck, what are you doing here?" a voice said behind them.  
"Oh please, can you help us, we don't know how we got here, we're from the year 2001. Can you help us?" Serena said to the officer.  
"Sorry officer, my sister didn't take her pills today, come on, let's go back to our room, sorry," Raye said grabbing Serena and dragging her to the third class deck.  
"Serena, we've got to act as normal as possible," Raye said when they were out of earshot of the officer.  
"But I don't want to die!" Serena said.  
"Serena, we're not gonna die so shut up!" Raye exclaimed.  
"Hi," Amy, Lita, and Mina ran up to Serena and Raye.   
"Do any of you know where our cabin is?" Mina asked.  
"Uh, maybe it's on the ticket I found earlier, let me check," Lita said. "Yeah it is, let me see if I can find someone to help us find it, excuse me mister can you help us find our cabin?" she asked a nearby person that had on a White star line uniform. Lita showed him the ticket.  
"Right this way," he said. When the scouts got to their cabin they got on their bunks.  
"What are we gonna do? How are we going to get back to our time?" Mina asked Amy.  
"I wish I had my mini computer," Amy said.  
"Huh? You mean we can't transform?" Raye said.  
"You're welcome to try, but I don't think we can," Amy replied.  
"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye said. Nothing happened. "How come nothing happened?" she said.  
"I think since we went back in time, somehow we lost our powers," Amy said. "We have 2 days before the ship sinks, so we'll figure out how to get home."  
"I'm afraid, I don't want to die!" Serena said.  
"Shut up!" all the scouts said at the same time.  
"We'll get home soon, we just gotta find the ring, Mina are you sure you lost it?" Amy asked.  
"Positive, you can search me and you won't find it." Mina replied.  
"Serena, this is all your fault, if you hadn't tripped and found that ring we wouldn't be here right now," Raye said. Serena stuck out her tongue at Raye, and then Raye stuck out hers back. The scouts just looked at them (sweat drops).  
"They're such good friends," Lita said.   
Meanwhile, "Are you sure you lost it right here?" a voice said.   
"I'm sure," a second voice said.   
"If someone found it they'll be transported back in time, oh no! If someone did find it, how are they gonna get home? It disappears for a week then reappears. If something happens to them in that week then they're done for, why did you lose it!" the first voice said.   
"I dropped it by accident. I think the last place it was scheduled to go was the Titanic, if someone did find it, they're stuck on the Titanic, they could mess up history or worse if they don't be careful." The second voice said.   
"This is bad," the first voice said.  
  
Who are these mysterious voices? Will the scouts ever get home? Stay tuned for chapter 3 of "Serena!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the Titanic.  
"What time is it?" Serena asked out loud.  
"I don't know, I don't have a watch," Mina said.  
"Let me go and ask someone, because I'm starving, I hope it's dinnertime," Serena ran out into the hallway. "Excuse maam, do you know what time it is?" she asked a nearby person.  
"Uh yes, it is 5:00," the lady said.  
"Thanks," Serena said. She went back to the room, "It's 5:00, let's see if we can get some dinner."  
"Is filling your stomach all you think about Serena?" Raye asked.  
"No, come on, let's go," Serena said.  
"But we don't know where the dining hall is," Amy said.  
"Well, let's find it, since the ship doesn't sink in 2 more days, we can explore the ship tomorrow," Serena said.  
"Hey, I just had an idea. If we know the ship is going to sink, maybe we can prevent it from sinking," Mina said.  
"Yes, but then we could mess up history, plus people would think we're insane since the ship is called 'unsinkable'," Amy said.   
"Plus, people learned a lot since the ship sank, I think we should just keep the fact that the ship is going to sink to ourselves," Lita said.   
"Let's just go get some food," Serena said.  
"Yeah, let's go!" Mina said.  
After dinner, "Boy, I'm stuffed, even though we're in third class, they still serve good stuff," Serena said.   
When they were back in their cabin again, "We got to figure out how we're going to get home," Amy said.  
"Maybe if we go back to the place we were transported when we touched that ring 24 hours later, then maybe we'll go back," Lita said.   
"Well, if that doesn't work than maybe we should have a back-up plan," Amy said.  
"The back-up plan would be to find the ring!" Mina said.  
"All this thinking is making my brain hurt," Serena said.  
"All what thinking? You haven't contributed a thing, Serena," Raye said.  
"Let's just go to sleep and worry about it in the morning," Lita said.  
"Okay," the scouts agreed.  
Meanwhile, "Did you make a duplicate?" the first voice asked.  
"No, I didn't, but there might be one, let's go look," the second voice said.  
"You can go, I'll stay here and try to figure out a plan on my computer," the first voice said, "Then maybe I can take over the world, mwhahaha!"  
"I guess I'll go now," the second voice said.  
"Wait, I found something, come here," the first said.   
"Wow, are those the people who got transported back?" the second voice asked.  
"Yes, they are, do you know who they are?" the first voice asked.  
"Who?" the second voice replied.  
"The sailor scouts, my dear friend, don't worry about finding an extra ring, if they're out of our way then we have a better chance f taking over the world! Hahaha!" the first voice said.  
Back on the Titanic, "Blach! Ugh!" Serena said. She was throwing up on the side of the ship.  
"That's disgusting Serena, why didn't you tell us you got seasick?" Raye said.  
"I didn't know myself," Serena said. "Blach!"  
"What time is it?" Mina asked.  
"2:00, we came here, to this spot at exactly 3:56 yesterday. We have a hour and 56 minutes to see if our plan will work," Lita said.  
"Mina, you still haven't happened to find the ring, have you?" Amy asked.  
"Nope," Mina replied.   
"I wonder if we'll ever get home," Serena said.  
  
Are they EVER gonna get home? Who are those mysterious voices and what are they planning to do? Stay tuned for Chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the Titanic.  
"It's 3:55, are you guys ready? Come over here," Amy said. At 3:56 nothing happened.  
"So, that didn't help, did it?" Lita said.  
"There must be a way to get home!" Mina said.   
  
Meanwhile, "Aah! Get away from me!" Rini screamed at the monster in front of her. "Oh, where is Serena? She's been gone for 2 days!" she thought.   
"World Shaking!" the monster got knocked out.   
"Thanks Uranus," Rini said.   
"No problem, where's Sailor Moon?" Amara replied.  
"She's been gone for two days now, I don't know where she is," Rini said.  
"This is bad, what could have happened to them?" said Michelle, coming up behind Amara.   
"I don't know, but if they don't show up soon, there's going to be a lot of havoc in this world, we need to find the source of this and destroy it as best we can so the havoc will stop," Amara said.  
"But how do we know where it is?" Rini asked.  
"We'll find out," Amara said.  
  
Meanwhile, "Yes! My plan is working, soon I will be able to take over the world!" the first voice said.  
"Uh, sorry to bother you, but one of our monsters was destroyed," the second voice said.  
"What? Bring it up on screen!" the first voice said. "So, there are more of them? We didn't get rid of all the sailor scouts? Oh well, it's only 3; they'll never destroy us without the others. Our plan will prevail!"  
  
Back on the Titanic, "This ship sinks tomorrow night, we have until then to find the ring or another method to get home," Amy said. "Unless, of course, we survive, but we'd still have to find a way to get home."  
"Hhm," Serena said. "What do you think is going on back home without us? Do you think there are any new enemies, what about school, and our parents, they don't know where we are! Oh no, we're gonna die!"  
"We're not going to die, Serena," Raye said.  
"Serena does have a good point though, what are our parents and teachers thinking? What are we going to tell them when we get back 'Oh, we found a magical ring that transported back in time to the Titanic?' like they'll believe that!" Lita said.   
"What time is it? I'm hungry!" Serena said.  
"Serena, we just had dinner, it's 7:00, we have 28 hours until the Titanic hits the iceberg," Amy said.  
"We should go to sleep so we will be rested for tomorrow night, who knows what will happen if we don't find that ring!" said Lita.  
"Okay, good night guys," Serena said.  
"Good night," the other scouts said.  
  
Back in Tokyo, (AN: The scouts are crossing the Atlantic, it's still daytime in Japan) "Uranus World Shaking!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge! Let's go!"  
"Where do you think the base of the monsters is?" Amara said.  
"I don't know, there! I think," Michelle said. "It's nearby and I feel strange vibes coming from it."  
"Let's go!" Amara said.  
  
Can Amara and Michelle defeat them without the other scouts? What WILL happen to the scouts? Find out in the conclusion of "Serena!!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the Titanic.  
"Breakfast was good, I can't believe that tonight the ship is going to sink," Serena said.  
"We don't have much time until the ship sinks, we should be up on deck when the iceberg hits so we can get into a lifeboat," Amy said.  
"That's a good idea Amy," Mina said.  
"What time does it hit, Amy?" Raye asked.  
"About 11:40," Amy replied.  
"That's late, no wonder a lot of people got left on the boat, they couldn't get up to the main deck in time," Lita said.  
"I'm glad we took the tour of the boat yesterday, so we know how to get to the lifeboats quickly," Mina said.  
  
Back in Tokyo, "Freeze right there, pal, are you the one behind all this?" Amara said to the man of the first voice.  
"Why yes I am, but what are you going to do about it?" he said.  
"We're going to destroy you! Uranus World Shaking!"  
"Neptune deep Submerge!" The man was lying on the floor. "Do you think he's still alive?" Michelle asked.  
"He is, let's take him to the police," Amara said. So Amara and Michelle untransformed and took him to the police. The police put him in jail, and they found his companion and locked him up too.   
"The world is safe once again Amara," Michelle said.  
"Let's go home," said Amara.  
Back on the Titanic, "It's 11:30," said Amy.  
"We'd better get on deck so we can be ready when they hit the iceberg," Lita said. Then the ship stopped.  
"They must have spotted the iceberg, they're probably turning now," Raye said.  
"Come on, let's get up on the top deck now," said Amy. But, when the sailor scouts tried to get up on deck there was a gate in the way.  
"Hey, what is this gate doing here, it wasn't here before. We're on the lowest deck, oh no we're gonna die!" cried Serena.   
"This isn't good," Raye said. "If only we could transform we could blast down the gate."  
"We're the only ones here, let's try to find another way out," Lita said.  
"Get your lifebelts on! Here you go, get your lifebelts on!" A passing officer said. The scouts put them on.   
"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" cried Serena.  
"Serena, stay calm, okay?" Mina said.  
"Let's try this way," Lita said. It was another dead end. "Can you guys think of any other ways to get up to the next deck?"  
"AAH!" Serena cried.  
"What is it now, Serena?" Raye said.  
"Guys, look down at the floor," she said. The floor was already beginning to flood.  
"Oh no!" Mina cried.  
"We got to find a way out," Raye said.  
"This way," Lita said. "Another dead end, no! Hey, mister, please let us out!" she said to a passing person on the crew.   
"I don't have time, sorry!" he said.  
"Please help us!" she said.  
"Uh, I can't, bye!" he said.  
"Wait!" but it was too late.  
"Oh no, we're gonna die," Serena cried again. The water level was rising. There were more people behind the scouts now.  
"Hey, let us out of here!" they were saying to the guard behind the gate. "We should have a chance to survive too."  
"Uh guys," Serena said.  
"Serena we don't have time," Raye said.  
"But it's important," Serena said.  
"Serena, not now!" Raye said.  
By this time they were up to their knees in water. "But I found the ring," she said.  
"Serena I told you to… really? You found it?" Raye said.  
"Yeah, it was in my pocket," Serena said.  
"Well, come on, press it," Mina said. Serena pressed the stone. Everything went fuzzy, then cleared. They were back in their regular clothes back in Tokyo.  
"Serena!" Rini cried running up to them with Serena's parents. "Where have you guys been?" Rini asked.  
"Serena, you better tell us what happened," her mom said.  
"Oh no, we're gonna die," Serena said.  
The End.  
  
AN; So, how'd you like it? Please tell me and review! Peace out with da Serena-like minna-sans! Ja!  
~Kara~ 12/11/01 


End file.
